Utaite: Mucchi x Soraru One-Shot Collection
by The Forgotten Invisible Girl
Summary: I'm making a series of one shots for all my favorite utaite, Vocaloid, and utau pairings. The one is my Mucchi x Soraru corner. All my one-shots for this coupe will go here. PM me any ideas. And please don't pm me anything with Miku shipping! I don't ship Miku as much as I own the Vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mucchi x Soraru (FLUFF):

Summary: This is the first chapters summary. Soraru is a shy quiet student who loves his smexySensai Mucchi. Everyday he leaves nameless notes, love letters, and so on to his sensai on his desk. But one day he is about to leave but is caught. What happens?

Warning: FLUFF! YAOI! FLUFFY YAOI!

Characters: Mucchi and Soraru

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids or Utaites otherwise I wouldn't be here! DX

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Soraru sighed as he place another nameless letter onto his senseis desk.

" I love him but..." He murmured trailing off sadly.

His teacher Mucchi-sensai was perfect in every way. But himself...

Soraru felt there were many flaws with his love.

The age difference, he was 14 years old and his teacher was 24 years old.  
The social group difference, Mucchi-sensai was popular while Soraru himself was unnoticed.  
Then there was their daily lives. Mucchi-sensai was a _TEACHER, _while Soraru was a _STUDENT.  
_Finally, there was a crucial fact in Sorarus mind that Mucchi-sensai was into _GIRLS_ and Soraru was _BI._

His teacher wouldnt love him not for anything in the world. At least thats what Soraru thought and felt. 

Heart heavy and once again dishearted Soraru turned to leave the classroom. That is until he heard his teachers deep concerned voice.

"Soraru-san?" Mucchi asked looking at his small figured student who stood at the doorway with his arm outstretched and hand about to grasp the doorknob. "Is everything okay?" The adult took a step towards the younger.

Soraru stood stiff as a board eyes wide hand outstretched to the knob. The handsome teacher looked at the notes on his desk as his brain processed everything slowly.

"Your...your the one sending me all the love letters and secret admiring notes. The-the nameless letters as well." He stuttered lightly.

Soraru was trembling pretty badly by now. Hed been found out! He was going to probably call him a faggot and say he never want to teach him again! Or worse hed tell everyone else and theyd all shun him even more than they do now.  
The blue eyed teen felt tears sting his eyes at the thought until his trembling go to the point that he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Yes, it was me..." He yelled as the tears spilled over his eyes and fell down his face at a fast rate. "All the love notes and letters! The nameless notes! Everything!"

The teacher looked at his student in shock. Over the year he had gotten to love the quiet boy. He was just so cute, quiet, small and fragile that he just wanted to hold him, protect him from the harsh world and love him so much.

"Really? No joke?" Mucchi asked quietly. The other nodded bracing himself for what he thought was rejection. "Thats a releif. Cause this wouldve made my love completely and utterly unrequited." He chuckled softly.

Soraru looked at his teacher in shock. Mucchi tilted the youngers head up as he put his head down and met his lips half way there in a sweet gentle kiss.  
Mucchi wrapped his arms around Sorarus small waist while he wrapped his arms around his sensais neck.

"I love you so much Soraru-kun." Mucchi murmured after the need for air became too much. Sorarus eyes widened before he smiled a beautiful smile leaning up and kissing the love of his life on the lips again.

"I love you too." He murmured lovingly.

The End! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life as Mucchi-sensai's boyfriend: Summary: My first yaoi lemon.

Basically I got this from an rp i was doing with my favored little sister Lumanii-chan! Sending you a lot of love! But heres the summary: Muuchi has been stressed from his job and would come home drunk at many different times. But when he comes home this time Mucchi is more than a little horny and Soraru just so happenly was siting on the couch reading a book nicely but things get a little intimate. [T-M]. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids or utaites if i did i would consider the utaites real vocaloids and not just nico nico douga people.

Genre: Romance, Humour.

Soraru sat at home in the living room on the couch curled up reading a book. His boyfriend was either out drinking his work problems away or still at work and on his way home from work.

"Man...Mucchi overworks himself and he's usually drinking himself wasted halfway past his thoughts." He muttered shaking his head fondly an affectionate smile playing its way onto his lips. The purplette jumped when the door was slammed opened. Looking over he saw his older lover stumble in.

"Soraruuu~!" Mucchi whined drunkenly. "I'm hooorny!" It wasn't one of his drunk induced lies. Soraru could see the obvious bulge sticking through the others pants. The blue eyed teen looked at the man before taking off for his room. Mucchi ran after him soon tackling him to the bed pinning his hands above his head and smirking dangerously down at the other.

Mucchi leaned down and kissed Soraru roughly ravishing his mouth. Soraru moaned loudly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Mmm...your such a slut for me...you know that right?" He asked smirking at the flushed appearence of the younger boy.

"I'm your slut. Yours and yours only." Soraru panted squirming underneath the older man whos hands slowly unbuttoned his pajamas top.

"Damn right you are now suck my dick." Mucchi growled possesivly. Pushing Soraru onto his knees in front of his pulsing cock to his lips. Soraru opened his mouth inviting the organ into his mouth. Almost immediately after his mouth was opened Mucchi was already thrusting deep into his hot cavern moaning loudly as his cock hit the back of the purplettes throat. Mucchi continued thrusting into the others mouth gasping and moaning loudly from pleasure before finally he came his seed exploding all in Sorarus mouth.

"Swallow it Bitch." He murmured drunkenly his eyes glazed over in lust. Soraru looked up at him before swallowing it obediently. "Turn around slut." He ordered wiping some lube all over his once again hard cock. He moaned as Sorarus baby soft hands gave it some short pumps before he placed it at the others entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Hai...pound me into the bed please!" He begged as his member ached for attention.

Mucchi groaned at the lewd words before slamming into the other moaning loudly. Not giving the other time to adjust to his lage size he started up a fast pace. Soraru was screaming at the unbelievable pleasure.  
The bed was creaking from the treatment it was going through. Th room was filled with moans, grunts and screams of pleasure as their bodies slapped against each other making lewd sounds.

Soon Soraru felt his end coming as his prostate was struck over and over again he saw white and came on both of their chests.  
Mucchi groaned as the tight walls tightened around his dick even more causing him to come long and hard.  
Pulling out he passed out next to Soraru who was already fast asleep.

(Mini-Timeskip! To 8:00 am the next morning! :D)

"Soraru...Baby wake up..." Mucchi poked his younger lover as he balanced both their breakfasts on his right arm as for it not to fall all over his arm. "Babe wake up."

Soraru groaned and rolled over groaning again as he woke up.

"I hate you..." He moaned. "Its going to take me forever to clean myself out."

A perverted grin stretched across Mucchi's handsome face but before he could say anything Soraru gave him a deadly look saying obviously 'I wouldn't.'

"Got it!" He said setting the breakfast down on the bed side table so he could help his sore lover. "Sorry I was drunk and overloaded with work. But hey look on the bright side...you dont have to go to school tommorow."

"Its okay. Just watch how much you drink next time." Soraru said nuzzling into his lovers warmth affectionately. "Next time I wont forgive you."

"Yes sir." Mucchi said saluting his laying down lover military style. He leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Hmmm...you cant sweet talk your way out of punishment...you...couch...3 weeks." Was the only reply he got.

The End~ R&R~


End file.
